(RP) Fate and Bonds 1: Here We Go, Hoshina!
Plot In the Hoshina region, some of the best trainers of other regions are gathered for a purpose that is shrouded in mystery. Meanwhile, a teenage boy from Heiwa Town is about to get his first Pokémon. Characters * Sakutaro Sakurai * Red (Fate and Bonds) * Green (Fate and Bonds) * Gold (Fate and Bonds) * Ruby (Fate and Bonds) * Sapphire (Fate and Bonds) * Diamond (Fate and Bonds) * Pearl (Fate and Bonds) * Platinum (Fate and Bonds) * Hilbert (Fate and Bonds) * N (Fate and Bonds) * Nate (Fate and Bonds) * Hugh (Fate and Bonds) * Shauna (Fate and Bonds) * Lusamine (Fate and Bonds) * Fate * Rika Part 1 ???: Hey, Red, we're here. Red: ...Finally... ???: I can't believe we were called here even though we have a Battle Tree to be in charge of! Red: ...Yeah. Oh well... ???: Ugh... Red: ...Stop complaining, Green... Part 2 Sakutaro: *Smiles* Freedom. *Looks up at the sky* I better get going. Part 3 Lusamine: Wow... So this is the Hoshina region! It reminds me of Malie City. Gold: WOAH! I feel like I never left Johto! Silver: Well, you did. Part 4 Cop: Get over here! Rika: Sorry, but I'mma make my last heist a success~! Kay? *Runs onto a boat* The boat speeds off, leaving the cops behind. Cop: Darn it! Rika: *Smirks* Welp, looks like I'm free. Boat Driver: Cyndaquil, Smokescreen. Driver's Cyndaquil: *Uses Smokescreen* Rika: Thanks for the lift~! Boat Driver: You're welcome. The Hoshina Region isn't too far from Johto. Rika: Oops, what I meant to say was... Thanks for the Drifblim~! *Rides the stolen Drifblim away* Boat Driver: W-W-WHA?! *Picks up a note* Note: It's a little thing called my Houndour using Attract on your Drifblim. Also, I'd jump off of the boat if I were you. I stole that Electrode for a reason~! Driver: *Jumps off out of fear for his life* Rika: *Rides back down on Drifblim. She jumps off, puts the stolen Drifblim back in its PokéBall, throws it into the ocean, and speeds off on the boat* YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE GIVEN ME A RIDE! Part 5 Sakutaro: *Goes into the Professor's lab* Professor Maple! I'm ready. Maple: Sure thing. Squirtle, Charmander, or Bulbasaur? Sakutaro: Hmmm... Bulbasaur. I've always liked grass-types. Maple: Good choice! I just got a shipment of Pokédexes, by the way. Which color do you want. Sakutaro: White. Maple: All right! Well, it's time for you to be on your way. Good luck sneaking away without your parents noticing. Sakutaro: *Nods* Thank you for your help. Maple: As long as I can get info on Pokémon, I'll always be here to help! Bye! Sakutaro: Farewell. *Leaves* I need to hurry. *Runs off* Part 6 Gold: *Taking a selfie with Fate* This is my first encounter with a Hoshinan! I gotta make sure I remember it. Silver and Lusamine: *Sweatdrop* Fate: *Comically crying* Someone, heeeeeeeeeeeeeelp! Gold: What's that for? I'm not gonna hurt ya! Fate: Y-Y-You're c-creepy... Gold: Who, me? Fate: ... *Sends out Togepi* T-Togepi, Metronome! Togepi: *Wags its finger, which allows it to use... Water Gun!* Togeeeeeeeeeeee! Gold: U-Uehhhhhhhh...?! I'm all wet! Fate: T-That's what h-happens w-when you try to c-c-c-c-c-c-creep up on s-s-someone w-who's clearly younger than you! Silver: *Starts laughing* Gold: LESSEE IF YOU APPRECIATE BEING SOAKED IN WATER OUTTA NOWHERE! *Chases Silver* Lusamine: Oh my. Fate: I-I was kinda hoping it would turn out to be a Thunder Punch to the stomach... Lusamine: That would have been interesting... Minus the part about Gold having to have part of his colon removed if it hit too hard. Anyway, where are you headed? Fate: Angelsent T-Town... Lusamine: That's a long way from here! Are you alone? Fate: Y-Yeah... Lusamine: Then why don't you come with us? Traveling is better when you're in a group. Fate: I-I'd like that. Sakutaro: *Walks past the group* Later that day~! All 5: *Walking* Ali: TARIA! Silver: Eh? Lisia: Hmmm... Who am I gonna scout today? Oh! You, with the glasses! Fate: M-Me...? Lisia: Yep! I can just see a Contest Star waiting to be born! Fate: ...?! Lisia: Take this Contest Pass for me and join in the Misaki City contest for me, 'kay? Fate: O...Kay...Category:Roleplays